the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravendale
Ravendale is a settlement within the Earldom of the Veil under the House of Avernus in the Ashen Coast. The settlement, originally intended merely for expansion in the region, was re-purposed early on and placed upon the northern most cliff of the Rise, the highest region of the Bite. The region now serves as a place of magical study and research for the Blades of Greymane and the duchy as a whole. History Following the Range Rebellion led by Sir Oliver Gregor and the notable lack of magical assistance outside of immediately available members of the Blades, Duke Berenal Grayblade began to assess the situation at large. Though most magical assistance typically came from Faewood Valley under Lord Cladriah Felweaver, the Valley's removed state from the rest of the Duchy of the Ashen Coast proper and the later capture and slaughter of Felweaver men during an ambush in Keel Harbor, it was surmised that Faewood could no longer efficiently supply the Ashen Coast with magical support in instances of internal turmoil. As a result, Lord Grayblade reached out to one of his closer lords, Lady Aya Avernus of the Rise. Lady Avernus, a skilled magi in her own right, had been already in the process of rebuilding the Rise with a new settlement placed towards the upper most region of the Bite, bordering the cliffs of the Ashen Coast. With the countless small hamlets that dotted the Ashen Coast destroyed in the wake of the Invasion of Gilneas by the Orcs, this settlement was meant to be the first of many smaller establishments to boost the living status of the Rise as Mistvale remained as the only settlement within the viscounty. Approached by Lord Grayblade, Lady Avernus was told to re-purpose the settlement into something larger, a place for magical and academic education and pursuit in the Ashen Coast, something that was notably lacking. Given the resources to expand on her project following the Range Rebellion, Lady Avernus set out to expand the budding settlement along the uppermost region of the Rise, creating a two tiered township as per her liege's request. Though set back later by a Forsaken invasion, led by Aya's father who had been raised into undeath and corrupted no less, the settlement continued on and was eventually completed shortly after the removal of the Forsaken invading forces. Christened as Ravendale, the township gathered together those looking to settle within the lands of the Bite as well as drawing the attention of many who sought to master the ways of magic. Lady Avernus, alongside Lord Felweaver, was then tasked with maintaining and recruiting adept magi who would be prepared to instruct the next generation of Gilnean spell weavers. Alongside this goal, Ravendale is also set to delve into the various mysteries of magic and research and develop new spell weavings or rediscover old magics and artifacts lost to time. Structure and Trade Unlike most settlements within the Ashen Coast, Ravendale was not founded with the intention of being any sort of economic boon. Though not completely economically worthless, the lack of any sort of specialized manufacturing or specialization in goods has resulted in a plethora of smaller businesses that have sprouted up in the lower echelon of the township. As a result, most of the trade that comes from the town is the result of traders from other regions of the Ashen Coast coming to unload their goods to those seeking out their education or to the various families that have come to start anew. The town it's self is separated into two tiers, the upper and lower tier. The lower tier houses the majority of the township and is vastly different than the upper tier. The lower tier typically bustles with houses and shops as well as smaller markets and the typical furnishings of an average village. Truly, it is near impossible to differentiate the lower tier of the town from an average village elsewhere. Within the lower tier live those who have come to the region to either populate and start over, or the various families who moved into the region to provide support for their loved ones that have made the journey to Ravendale to pursue a magical education. Within the lower echelon, several normal schools can also be found; truly making the town a wealth of education. The importance of the town can be truly found in the upper echelon, where the various apprentices are housed and educated. Separated from the lower tier by a large wall and gate, the upper echelon houses various organized tiers that make up the apprentice's day to day. The largest and most prominent building within the upper tier is the Academy of Magical Studies which instructs apprentices in the various schools of the arcane and beyond. The academy also houses a large library that varies from tomes on magical study to history. Alongside the academy is the living quarters for the various apprentices and a small arena for demonstration and testing of magical prowess in supervised duels. Split from the academy are various other smaller specialized places of instruction such as the Runemaster's Court. Though it is currently unmanned as the Order of the Runemaster is being revived within the Ashen Coast, the court is prepared and ready for instruction. Alongside the court is a sizable grove, put in place originally for serenity away from their studies, it also now houses a small community of followers of the Old Ways, who have been permitted to seek out apprentices that have the gift of nature so that they may be properly trained. Alongside the grove is also provisions for training of geomancy and elementalists, though they have thus far been difficult to come by. The final section is that of a modestly decorated church for those who follow the ways of the Church of the Holy Light. Somewhat controversially, the Church has a sub wing of its own, housing several members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow, who have come to instruct the ways of Ravenry at Lord Grayblades' behest. Instruction Within Ravendale, several schools of magic are instructed, they are located within various different wings of the upper echelon. Below are the various wings and what they instruct. Those that join into Ravendale become members of the Order of the Raven, the circle of magi of the region. The Anraen Academy of Magical Studies Instructs those seeking knowledge in the schools of Arcane, Frost, Fire and Shadow. The Anraen Academy of Magical Studies (or simply the Anraen Academy of Magic, named for one of The Hundred of Gilnean origin) is the largest and most prominent structure within the upper echelon. Spanning nearly a quarter of the upper tier, the academy comes equipped with various sorts of stalls and arrangements needed for apprentices to learn the magical arts as well as a library so that studies and research may go unimpeded. The academy is also linked to the living quarters of the apprentices through a large hallway that spans out the western most part of the building. The academy specializes in teaching the various forms of magic, the many branches of Arcane, the various uses of water and ice, and the taming of fire. Though initially seen as controversial, the Ashen Coast' free allowance of shadow magic has resulted in the academy also teaching the proper weaving of shadow magic against ones foes. However, it has been mandated that the summoning of demons by the apprentices, the weaving of fel magic and the usage of chaotic energies is prohibited. Unwilling to stifle the progress of those who show skill in these branches, Lord Felweaver has volunteered to privately educate these individuals back at a smaller academy in Faewood. As a result, warlocks are not properly trained within the grounds of Ravendale. The Academy also houses below it a sizable dungeon equipped similarly to the Violet Hold with wards and arcane anti-magic cells. Realizing the threat of rogue mages, the grounds of the upper echelon are patrolled by guards equipped to handle magical threats, and the cells below are reserved for rogue mages or threats that need containment. Runemaster's Court A large open ceiling court that rests along the eastern side of the academy. The runemaster's court has been designed to instruct and train those who show skill in the art of runeweaving, the magic of locking various elements into incantation circles or signs to be unleashed at a later time. As a result of the potentially volatile nature of runeweaving, the court is a large outdoorish area that lacks a ceiling to avoid catastrophe while still providing a semblance of order. The court is unmanned as of now, as the Order of the Runemaster within the Ashen Coast was wiped out, though teachings of the order have survived and several have stepped forward to revive the order and its teachings. The Grove The Grove is a large open field to the southern side of the runemaster's court. Initially conceptualized as a large open park, the grove has become overgrown by nature and a haven for those seeking education in the natural arts of magic. Watched over by keepers of the Old Ways, the Grove provides those with drudic potential a place to hone their skills. The grove is also equipped to educate budding elementalists or geomancers, those who weave elements such as lightning or earth, though they are severely undermanned. The grove still houses its original intent, and though the inner portions of the grove are typically used for teaching purposes, the outer grove can be found as a common meeting ground for the upper tier's denizens. The Church of Silent Morn The Church of Silent Morn is a modestly decorated church towards the southern end of the living quarters. Equipped as a church of the Holy Light, a small priesthood has taken up root in the church and offers education of the light to those seeking its blessing. Controversially, the church also has a sub wing for members of the Monastery of the Silent Crow, where the art of Ravenry is taught to those with a strong enough will to use the magic of shadow in the light's name. Defenses The township of Ravendale is naturally defensible due to its position against a sheer cliff face and inability to be reached by sea. The nature of the town's denizens provide an advantage against normal armies, and the large walls that separate both tiers of the town allow for the settlement to hold out against invasion. Though there have been none thus far, the academy plans to provide arcane golems for protection in time against invaders and as a precaution should a magical threat rise from within. Category:House of Avernus Category:Duchy of the Ashen Coast Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Gilneas Locations Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Places Category:Order of the Raven Category:The Bite Category:Towns